1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single transistor type magnetic random access memory device and a method of operating and manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a single transistor type magnetic random access memory device for reading current values flowing through channels of a transistor having gates formed of magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) cells instead of reading resistance values of the MTJ cells and methods of operating and manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic random access memory (MRAM), which is a nonvolatile memory device, uses a magnetic characteristic of a material to store data. In principle, the MRAM can realize both rapid reading/writing time of a static random access memory (SRAM) and high integration density of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and can rewrite data any time.
A conventional MRAM has a rapid rate and a low driving voltage, which are ideal characteristics for a memory device. However, since the conventional MRAM is formed by depositing several thin films, the structure thereof is complicated and the manufacture thereof is difficult. Also, the conventional MRAM uses tunnel current passing through a tunnel barrier to read a writing state. Thus, the life of the tunnel barrier is short and an additional circuit is required to read the tunnel current.